En un disparo
by Gb Hersheys
Summary: Eso fue lo que destrozo mi vida, un disparo y mi terquedad… Pero que querias que hiciera si te amo.  "-N…no es un adiós… Solo un hasta luego…" –Pues yo creo que es hora de volver a vernos.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y salió de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Un disparo, un minuto, en un minuto mi vida se derrumbo por completo, con un disparo se me acabo la razón para vivir, y lo único que me podía sacar adelante, a los tres días de nacido me dejo…<p>

"_-¡Jasper! ¡No por favor no!- estaba tendido en el suelo con la sangre brotándole del pecho y manchando su uniforme- ¡Amor por favor no te vayas!- a pesar de mis heridas y de lo débil que me sentía, estaba intentando hacer presión donde estaba la herida, pero seguía perdiendo sangre._

_Los dos trabajábamos en el "FBI" el era el que hacia los arrestos, yo era la forense pero siempre me gustaba acompañarlo y ver al arrestado, incluso eh sido de ayuda, pero hoy no…_

_Estábamos investigando el asesinato de una chica, Bree Tanner, fue apuñalada por la espalda, encontré rastros de semen es sus ropas, la descuartizaron y la metieron a un contenedor de basura._

_En cuanto descubrimos al acecino, corrió a arrestarlo, Jasper estaba muy afectado con este caso me dijo que no lo siguiera que era peligroso, pero obviamente yo no hice caso, me iban a disparar pero Jasper se interpuso entre la bala y yo. Por mi es que esta tirado en el suelo, por mi culpa es que estoy a punto de perderlo._

_-Alice…- dijo débilmente y acariciando mi mejilla con su mano ensangrentada- lo… lo siento, no podre cumplir mi promesa... pero n...no podia dejar que t...te hirieran...- su mirada se poso mi vientre al igual que su otra mano – cuida de tu madre… es hermosa, a veces algo terca, pero te aseguro que te ama…-quito la vista de mi vientre y volvió a verme a la cara- te amo Alice… se que serás una gran madre- hizo una mueca de dolor, y comencé a llorar de impotencia- no… no llores_

_-Como puedes pedirme eso, si por mi culpa estoy a punto de perderte… -Siguió acariciando mi mejilla- yo también te amo, no lo olvides- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa- adiós Jasper…_

_-N… no es un adiós… solo un hasta luego… - no lo soporte mas, lo bese, no habría podido soportarlo si no lo hacía- cuida bien de él… y dile que lo quiero tanto como a ti_

_-Lo hare…entonces es un hasta luego…- rio con dificultad y sus ojos, comenzaron a perder brillo._

_Su pulso bajo, sus manos perdieron fuerza y cayeron, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y aunque él me lo pidió, me di le lujo de llorar y gritar sobre el cadáver de mi esposo."_

Después de eso creí que podría salir adelante con mi bebé, pero murió 3 días después de que nació. Quede destrozada después de eso.

La vida por lo visto me quería ver sufrir, porque me quede completamente sola. Mis padres murieron y mis amigos se casaron y se distanciaron, a veces venían a verme Rosalie o Bella, me insistían que volviera a trabajar pero al ver que no obtenían respuesta dejaron de venir.

No salí de casa para nada, y obviamente perdí mi trabajo, deje de comer, lloraba todo el día y en las noches que podía dormir solo tenía pesadillas con el día en que perdí a Jasper, seguía recordando su mano fría caer de mi mejilla y su mirada sin brillo. Lo más difícil aparte de verlo morir, fue verlo pálido y sin vida en el ataúd, su hermana Rosalie lloraba junto conmigo y trataba de consolarme.

Pasaron los días, semanas, meses hasta que se hicieron dos años y decidí salir de casa.

Me desvestí para meterme a bañar y me vi en el espejo, mi aspecto era de dar pena, bajo mis ojos había ojeras muy marcadas, mis costillas se notaban en el torso y mi piel era pálida. Me bañe, me vestí, maquille y me arregle el cabello. Salí a la calle, rumbo al panteón, camine hasta la tumba de Jasper y me hinque.

-Lamento no haber podido venir antes- silencio- sabes… la he pasado muy mal, pero arregle porque sé que te gustaba que me arreglara solo para ti…

Comencé a recordar el día que nos conocimos, cuando me dijo que me amaba y quería algo serio conmigo, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, cuando me dijo que quería que fuera su esposa, cuando me presento a sus padres, el día que le dispararon y cuando lo vi en el ataud...

-Dijiste que solo sería un hasta luego…- tome el espejo de mi bolso, lo estrelle contra una roca y tome el pedazo mas grande- pues yo creo que ya es hora de volver a vernos…

Lo tome con más fuerza y comencé a cortarme, las muñecas, las piernas, el cuello, donde sabia que saldría sangre. Mi ropa se lleno de sangre, perdía fuerza, mi vista se nublaba y cada vez me sentía más débil. Pero a pesar de que me dolían las heridas, no me detenía porque sabía que lo vería, y eso era lo único que quería, ya no tenía nada más que su recuerdo.

-Hola cariño…-cuando mis músculos ya no soportaron mi peso, caí al suelo, mi cara se lleno de lodo, hace poco había llovido y la tierra seguía mojada.

-Hola Alice…-unos brazos cálidos me cargaron- te dije que nos volveríamos a ver…- recupere la fuerza y la movilidad de mis extremidades y también la alegría que no recordaba que podía sentir.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho…-me sentía completa hace mucho que no me sentía así, y ahora lo tenía enfrente de mi sonriendo, como lo recordaba.

-Me disculpo, Señorita…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, lo se, muy corto pero me gusto mucho como me quedo. Bien soy nueva en esto de los suicidios entonses no me exijan mucho.<strong>

**Asi que si no les molesta, quieren y pueden. (y me quieren ver feliz) dejen un review** **_POR FAVOR!_**

**Y** **tambien tienen tres opciones**

**a)si les gusto**

**b) lo odiaron **

**c)si soy un asco de escritora **

**En serio no me enojo, solo entrare en deprecion y me cortare las venas en mi cuarto...** **jaja no es sierto**

**En fin, me gusto mucho escribirlo espero que a ustedes tambien les guste :)**

**Atte:**

**Gb. Hershey´s  
><strong>


End file.
